Contra-Guardián
by ShiroGan
Summary: La fiesta de cumpleaños de Loan no se podría poner mejor.
1. Chapter 1

Un chico una vez dijo: "No quiero ver morir gente", si se puede salvar gente, ¿Sería posible salvar a cada persona que está sufriendo?

Lo que el chico intentaba cortar era a sí mismo. Blandía su espada por lo que creía. Ya no hay un camino donde su batalla termine y él regrese.

Sin embargo, tuvo su respuesta.

Tiene remordimientos. Y no sabe cuántas veces deseó volver atrás y hacerlo todo otra vez.

Este destino está escrito en piedra, y el probablemente seguirá maldiciéndolo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, yo no estaba equivocado.

* * *

Los sonidos de gente gritando, zapateos y música se hacían notar en todo el local. La fiesta estaba claramente en su punto de apogeo y no había ni una sola alma en el lugar que no estuviera bailando, incluso la cumpleañera, introvertida que era, no podía dejar de bailar.

Loan Loud se sentía realmente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde aquella vez que ese hombre decidió salir de su vida, por fin podía ser feliz y continuar con su vida.

Su timidez y nerviosismo estaban desapareciendo gracias a las constantes sesiones terapéuticas y medicinas. Por fin comenzaba a llevarse bien con su madre Lori, por fin podía hablar sinceramente de sus sentimientos con ellas. Pudo conseguir un trabajo en un puesto relativamente bueno en una empresa de animación. Por fin la vida le sonreía.

Su familia y amigos la rodeaban. Era como por fin ser liberada de cadenas que la ataron durante una década.

Por lo que no sería extraño que Loan se preocupara al ver que su madre pasaba de estar bailando feliz y relajada, a tensa con el pasar de unos segundos. Su madre tenía su celular en la mano derecha mientras tapaba su boca con la izquierda, sus ojos reflejaban un dolor que no había visto a su madre tener desde que ese hombre las abandonó.

Después de mirar a su celular con dolor por unos momentos, lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, y sin esperar un momento más salió corriendo.

Naturalmente Loan se preocupó por su madre y trato de seguirla, pero la tía Luna la paro a secas, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a voltearse hacia ella. Lo que Loan vio en los ojos de su tía le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"No te preocupes nosotras nos encargamos"

Detrás de Luna se encontraban todas sus demás tías, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily. Sin mucho que decir, todas partieron rápidamente en busca de su madre.

Durante los siguientes 30 minutos los nervios carcomieron a Loan, pues no sabía porque su madre había reaccionado de tal manera.

Pasados 15 minutos más Loan no lo soporto y salió de la pista de baile, excusándose de ir por algo de beber.

Tomando la iniciativa, Loan inquirió a los invitados de la fiesta que también habían decidido tomar pequeños descansos sobre el paradero de su madre. La mayoría no tenía idea de donde estaba y algunos solo tenían respuestas vagas acerca de su ubicación.

No fue sino hasta 10 minutos después de empezar su búsqueda que por fin encontró a la persona indicada. Resulta que Ronnie-Anne había visto a su madre entrar al baño con mucha prisa, tanta que ni siquiera le presto atención a Ronnie cuando esta la saludo.

Con una pista de su paradero descubierta, Loan se dirigió rápidamente al baño de mujeres, en su mente las preguntas no hacían más que crecer.

Una cerca, pudo notar como varias voces salían del baño.

"Son las voces de mis tías" Se dio cuenta Loan, decidiendo entrar al baño para descubrir qué es lo que pasaba de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, algo la hizo parar en seco. Las voces de sus tías se escuchaban diferentes, casi al borde de las lágrimas

"Yo *Hic* yo no lo puedo creer" Tía Luan dijo, su voz normalmente alegre y juguetona ausente.

"E-eso no puedo ser v-v-verdad, viejo" Luna tartamudeo, su acento británico colándose a través de las grietas de su voz.

Repentinamente Loan no se sintió segura de su idea de entrar tan repentinamente, lo que sea que le haya afectado a su madre también le estaba afectando a sus tías. Con aún más nerviosismo del que ya tenía, Loan asomo un poco su mirada por el pequeño espacio abierto que tenía la puerta.

"¡Ese idiota!" La voz de la tía Lynn se notaba diferente a las demás, cargaba una furia con la que jamás la había escuchado, aunque ciertamente su voz también cargaba con un toque de tristeza.

"No es momento de alterarse Lynn" La voz monótona de Lucy se hizo notar, era la única de las voces que parecía no haber cambiado, pero Loan no pudo evitar pensar que su voz cargaba algo raro en ella.

"¡Como si tu no estuvieras peor Lucy, jamás te había visto tan pálida!" Lynn le refuto a su hermana menor.

"No esh momento de alterarshe de esta manera, unidades fraternales mayores" Lisa, como siempre, parecía ser la voz de la razón en lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

"Tal vez deberías calmarte tú antes de decirnos que nos calmemos nosotras Lisa" Lily se notaba agitada y fuera de aliento.

"¡CÁLLENSE!" Su madre grito de la nada, por fin uniéndose a la conversación "Todas ustedes cállense yo...yo-¡Agh!" Con un grito desesperado, Lori salió del baño corriendo, sin notar a su hija, que momentos antes se había hecho para atrás al darse cuenta que su madre estaba por salir del baño.

Sin decir otra palabra, todas las demás salieron en busca de Lori de nueva cuenta, sin darse cuenta de que Loan se había colado al baño.

Una vez dentro, Loan no supo qué hacer, seguir a su madre y a sus tías o esperar a que todos regresaran a casa para que ella pudiera hablar con su madre del asunto.

Ponderando la pregunta, Loan estaba apunto de salir cuando de reojo vio algo que le llamó la atención. El celular de su madre estaba en el piso, boca abajo y parecía haber sido arrojado con mucha fuerza.

Sin mucho que pensar Loan recogió el celular y lo inspecciono, solo para quedarse paralizada por lo que vio.

La pantalla estaba desbloqueada y con una raya que pasaba por la mitad de esta, sin embargo lo que la paralizó fue el artículo que estaba en la pantalla.

"**Lincoln Loud, Terrorista internacional, es ejecutado por la corte publica en arabia Saudita".**

* * *

_**En este episodio de plagiando cosas: Contra-Guardianes. No tengo ni idea de que más hacer con esto así que ahí les va. Que tengan buen día.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Vi el infierno.

Vi el infierno.

Vi el infierno.

Vi el infierno.

No importa hacia donde corriera, todo era muerte. No importa a qué callejón me metiera, solo encontraba más muerte.

No importaba si cerraba mis ojos. Los aullidos desgarradores de las cosas a mi alrededor, de las personas a mi alrededor, solo me provocaba estremecimientos, mareo y náuseas.

Las llamas eran tan fuertes que ni cerrando mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas podía evitar ver las llamas y las siluetas de aquellas personas.

Todo ardía

Calle tras calle. Casa por casa. Distrito a distrito.

En cualquier lugar en el que me atreviera a posar mis ojos solo veía una cosa. Solo escuchaba una cosa.

"Sálvanos"

Pero yo no hacía caso, era débil y egoísta.

"_Solo sigue_" Me decía a mi mismo "_No puedes hacer nada_"

Los cadáveres volteaban a mi dirección, sus ojos incendiados por el extremo calor solo me miraban, esperando a que yo los salvará.

Pero yo nunca acudí.

Aún tengo que vivir, necesito vivir.

"Pecador"

"Maldito"

"Bastardo"

Los cadáveres me maldecían por no ayudarlos, por ser tan egoísta.

Pero yo no escuche.

Mis oídos ya no funcionaban, los deje ir a cambio de unos segundos más de vida.

El olor a carne chamuscada era potente.

Pero yo no olí.

Di mi olfato en favor de unos cuantos de segundos.

Una silueta se puso enfrente de mí, queriendo hacerme recordar algo, pero yo la ignore.

Mi memoria se había esfumado, solo por unos segundos más.

Di todo de mí, hasta que solo quedó un cuerpo sin función. Y como todo cuerpo sin función me desplome al piso.

El cielo era oscuro y sin estrellas, pues el fuego y el humo las tapaban.

Derrumbado por fin, no pude evitar preguntarme:

"_¿Es este mi castigo por no ayudarlos?_"

* * *

"-incoln, Lincoln" Una voz me despertó de mi sueño.

"Oh gracias a dios" hablo aliviada "De repente comenzaste a hablar muy alto así que vine a ver qué sucedía"

Me quede mudo por un segundo, el sueño aún muy presente en mi cabeza.

"¿Estas bien?"

"..." Me trate de sentar pero mis manos estaban muy temblorosas "S-si, Lori"

"¿Estás seguro?" Lori sonaba muy preocupada.

"Sí" Nos callamos por un momento.

"Puedo ver tus lagrimas, Lincoln"

"..." agache la cabeza, no quería que mi hermana me viera llorando.

"Ven aquí" Lori toma mi cabeza y la posó sobre su regazo. Aún no me atrevía a voltear a verla.

"Lincoln" Lori acarició suavemente mi cabeza "¿Puedes voltearme a ver?"

Yo nege forzosamente con mi cabeza.

"Lincoln" La voz de Lori se volvió suave y dulce, como el de una madre cariñosa "¿Puedes voltear a verme, por favor?"

Sintiéndome apenado por obligarla a ir a esos niveles, volteé lentamente mirar su cara.

Su sonrisa me derritió. Sentí que todo en el mundo estaba bien. Calidez de una tarde de otoño. Fui completamente desarmado por ella.

"Todo va a estar bien Lincoln" Me dijo con su tono tan dulce "Estoy aquí"

Ese momento, esa sonrisa, quedaron marcados en mi mente por toda la eternidad.

"_¿Será posible?_" Pensé en ese momento "_Si salvo a alguien como ella me salvo a mí… ¿Será posible tener la misma felicidad que ella_"

* * *

"-mo se declara el acusado ante los cargos"

El hombre no dudo ni un momento en contestar.

"Culpable"


End file.
